doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Catherine Reyes
|nacimiento = 10 de mayo de 1990 |lugar_nacimiento = Caracas |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje |nacionalidad = Venezolana |primera_aparicion = Amas de Casa de Atlanta |ingreso_doblaje = 2016 |instagram = deliciousmoka |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activa }}Catherine J. Reyes es una actriz de doblaje venezolana, egresada a finales del 2015 del curso de doblaje básico y profesional dictado por Renzo Jiménez y Marisol Durán. Comenzó sus prácticas de doblaje en Galería Estudio a comienzos de 2016 y actualmente es actriz de doblaje en los Estudios Backstage Latinoamérica, Etcétera Group, Main Post, Albatros Studios, AGP Producciones, TM Systems y Sonoclips. Blackfire3.png |Blackfire de DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games Julia2.png | Julia Ramos de Bates Motel Bridget_Donovan2.png |Bridget Donovan en la quinta temporada de Ray Donovan TheaGS.PNG|Tea Stilton de Geronimo Stilton WOWObscura.png|Obscura en World of Winx Tweet2.png |Tweet de Chirp Filmografía Series Animadas * Bob Esponja - Voces adicionales * Butterbean's Café - Poppy * Clarence - Voces adicionales * Chirp - Tweet * El hermano de Jorel - Voces adicionales * Geronimo Stilton - Tea Stilton * Justice League Action - Voces adicionales * Me and My Robot - Voces adicionales * Mother Goose Stories - Hickety Pickety / Lilimond / Voces adicionales * Naturaleza Humana - Zetta la Zebra / Gina la Gorila / Helen la Hipopótamo / Voces adicionales * Nature Cat - Doris / Voces adicionales * Nella: Una Princesa valiente - Rosie / Dippo * Now You Know - Voces adicionales * Pirata & Capitano - Murana / voces adicionales * Pumpkin Reports - Voces adicionales * Ready Jet Go! - Sean Rafferty (2ª voz) * Rusty Rivets - Voces adicionales * Shimmer y Shine - Misha / Adara / Mona * Shutterbugs - Alcaldesa Carla / Borislava / Voces adicionales * Sonic Boom - MamiBot / Voces adicionales * Space Racers - Voces adicionales * Steven Universe - Voces adicionales * Tayo - Hannah * The Adventures of Napkin Man - Jinsong / Ling / Super Stella / Talia / Betty / Señora Sitka / Voces adicionales * The Day Henry Met - Voces adicionales * Thomas Edison's Secret Lab - Rubí / Voces adicionales * Trompa Tren - Voces adicionales * Trust me I'm a Genie - Dieguette / Voces adicionales * World of Winx - Sirena / Obscura / Voces adicionales Series y Miniseries de TV * 19-2 - Voces adicionales * Apple Tree Yard - Voces adicionales * Bates Motel - Julia Ramos / Voces adicionales * Brooklyn Nine-Nine - Hawkins (6ta temporada) * High Maintenance - Voces adicionales * I'm Sorry - Miss Shelly * Little Women - Voces adicionales * Knight Squad - Voces adicionales * Mata Hari - Señora Patters / Voces adicionales * Mossad 101 - Voces adicionales * Nirvana in Fire (2015) - Princess Royal Liyang * Profilage - Voces adicionales * Ray Donovan - Bridget Donovan (2ª voz) * Résistance - Cristina Boico * Resurrección Ertuğrul - Eleonora / Turali / Voces adicionales * Rex XVI - Voces adicionales * Serramoura - Clara Durán * Strickin Out - Suzi Carroll * The Mindy Project - Yvonne / Mary Hernández (6ta temporada) * Tin Star - Susy / Voces adicionales * Transferts - Beatrice Reality Shows * Bizarre Foods with Andrew Zimmern - Voces adicionales * Bizarre Foods: Delicious Destinations - Voces adicionales * Booze Travelers - Voces adicionales * Cake Wars - Voces adicionales * Catástrofes aéreas - Voces adicionales * Cutthroat Kitchen - Voces adicionales * Camp Cutthroat - Rue * Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives - Voces adicionales * Fashion Hero - Rebecca * Guy's Big Bite - Voces adicionales * Guy's Grocery Games - Voces adicionales * Historias de Ultratumba - Voces adicionales * Kid's Baking Championship - Kaniyah (3ra temporada) / Aditya (4ta temporada) * Les Reines du shopping - Andrea / Grace * Married at First Sight - Heather (4ta temporada) / Voces adicionales * Restaurant Impossible - Taniya / Voces adicionales * Rustic Adventures Argentina - Voces adicionales * Rustic Adventures Italy - Kylie * The Chef's Bar - Voces adicionales * The Real Housewives of Atlanta - Voces adicionales * Tia Mowry at Home - Voces adicionales * Unique Sweets - Voces adicionales * Video Fashion News - Voces adicionales Series Documentales * Dr. K. Animales Exóticos - Dra. Lauren Thielen (4ta temporada) * Insects: Food of Tomorrow - Voces adicionales * Is Your Dog a Genius? - Wallis / Voces adicionales * Paul Hollywood: A Baker's Life - Voces adcionales * People of the Mountains - Voces adicionales * Prison Women Texan Hold'em - Oficial Thornton / Voces adicionales * Yukon Vet - Voces adicionales * Wild Carpathia - Voces adicionales Telenovelas * La Ley de la Tierra (Adini Kalbime Yazdim) - Selin (Aybike Turan) * Dulce Venganza (Ika-6 Na Utos) - Emma de Jesus-Fuentabella Películas * A Beverly Hills Christmas (2015) - Voces adicionales * A Christmas Star (2015) - Sra Darcy / Whitney / Voces adicionales * À Fond (2016) - Karine * Baghead (2008) - Michelle * Berlin Eins (2015) - Dorothea Lang * Beyond the Call to Duty (2016) - Voces adicionales * Black Dawn (1997) - Constance Mainwaring * Bruno & Boots: This Can't Be Happening at McDonald Hall (2017) - Voces adicionales * Bruno & Boots: The Wizzle War (2017) - Voces adicionales * Café Society (2016) (Redoblaje Venezolano) - Verónica * Catching Faith (2015) - Ravyn Taylor * De Pernas Pro Ar 2 (2012) - Alice Segretto * Death Race 4: Beyond Anarchy (2018) - Gipsy Rose * Going Overboard (1989) - Ellen * In the Fade (2017) - Mamá de Katja * Jack The Ripper (2016) - Sra. Bradshaw * Jetstream (2013) - Angela * Kill Your Friends (2015) - Voces adicionales * Killer App (2017) - Stacey * Las Amigas de Ágata (2015) - Voces adicionales * Lightning Strikes (2009) - Voces adicionales * Lost in Florence (2017) - Colleen * Loving (2016) - Voces adicionales * 1.000 Times Good Night (2013) - Voces adicionales * Mighty Fine (2012) - Maddie Fine * Meurtres Dans Les Landes (2017) - Lucie * My Son's Murderer Will Die Tonight (2014) - Directora / Voces adicionales * Nitro Rush (2016) - Daphné * O Concurso (2013) - Bartender / Voces adicionales * Peter & Wendy (2015) - Tinkerbell / Voces adicionales * Robin Hood (2013) - Rebecca Scholl * Romeo & Julieta (2013) - Voces adicionales * Separated at Birth (2018) - Terri Marshall * Shot Caller (2017) - Jennifer / Voces adicionales * Southside With You (2016) - Michelle Robinson * Struck By Lightning (2012) - Voces adicionales * Super Collider (2013) - Voces adicionales * Supertanker (2011) - Voces adicionales * Terminus (2015) - Dra. Wilkins * The Absent One (2014) - Rose * The Birth of the Dragon (2016) - Xiulan Quan * The Devil's Rejects (2005) - Voces adicionales * The Institute (2016) - Enfermera Oaks / Voces Adicionales * The Lion Woman (2016) - Voces adicionales * This Magic Moment (2013) - Gina * Traitor (2008) - Voces adicionales * Tulen Morsian (2016) - Voces adicionales * Uma Professora Muito Maluquinha (2010) - Paulo * Viking Quest (2015) - Voces adicionales * Yosemite (2015) - Marissa / Voces adicionales * Waken in Fright (2012) - Robin * Wedding Bells (2016) - Molly Quinn * Won't You Be My Neighbor? (2018) - Susan / Voces adicionales Películas Animadas * Cuentos Espantosos: La Película (2017) - La Muerte * Constantine: City Of Demons (2018) - Nightmare Nurse * DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - [[Blackfire|'Blackfire']] * Ghost Patrol (2016) - Voces adicionales * Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain (2017) - Artemiz * Los Jóvenes Titanes: El contrato de Judas (2017) - Madre de Jaime / Traci / Voces Adicionales * Polar Adventure (2015) - Gick * The Adventures of Petey and Friends (2016) - Cherry * Where's the Dragon? (2015) - Jen Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Actores de los años 2010